


I promise I'm trying

by Northlight14



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northlight14/pseuds/Northlight14
Summary: Roman failed another test. Logan is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	I promise I'm trying

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by the cavetown song 'trying'
> 
> TW: crying, angst, feeling like a disappointment, let me know if I need to add anything else

“I really tried this time” Roman sobbed, as Logan held him, Romans latest test paper discarded next to them. The two were sat on the floor of Romans room, Logan resting against the bed as Roman held onto him as if he were the only thing keeping him even slightly together.

“I really, really tried. I did my best and I still failed anyway.” Roman wept pathetically into the crook of Logan's neck. Logan could feel his shoulder becoming wet with tears, but he didn’t mind.

“I know, I know. It’s ok, Roman.” Logan soothed, rubbing small circles onto Romans back.

“No its not!” Roman half yelled, lifting his head up to look at his friend, mascara running down his bright red face. His previously well combed hair, now a mess. Roman had never been a pretty crier. “I just keep failing no matter what. I used to do so well. People used to compliment me on my work and how well I was doing and I just-“ Roman choked on his tears. Logan didn’t push him to continue.

Roman took a deep breath and sighed. “I just feel like a massive disappointment…”

Logan didn’t really know what to say to that other than “you aren’t a disappointment.” To which Roman just huffed out a laugh.

There was a small pause.

The boy in the red jacket sniffled slightly “I can’t believe I’m crying over a stupid test paper. This is so dumb.” He laughed slightly at his own expense, but there was no joy in it.

“Quite the contrary. Given how much pressure is put on students, especially the ones seen as ‘gifted’ at a young age, it is only natural that you’d have this reaction from a grade you found less than optimal.”

“I guess…” Roman shrugged, resting his head back against the nerds shoulder, his tears finally starting to dry against his face.

“However, it is important to keep in mind that these grades do not define you, Roman. Many great people of the past did terribly in school and they are considered to be genius’ today.”

Roman chucked against his shoulder “I don’t know about that, specs.” He then went quiet for a moment. “I miss having people tell me they’re proud of me…” A few tears pricked at Romans eyes once again. “heck, half the time when I post on Instagram now, it’s just because I’m feeling bad about myself and need the likes as validation…” Logan looked down at Roman to see him giving him the saddest smile he’d ever seen in his life. “Isn’t that pathetic?”

Logan shifted slightly causing Roman to sit up, facing his friend. Gently, Logan reached out and held Romans face in his hands, making a point of holding eye contact.

“Roman, you aren’t pathetic or a disappointment. I see how hard you try and how hard you work and I’m so proud of you.”

Cool tears began to flow across Romans face once again, his emerald eyes becoming glossy. He quickly tackled Logan into another hug, who resumed rubbing calming circles onto his back.

They stayed like that for a while

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fic I've ever felt comfortable sharing so don't judge it too much
> 
> tumblr @northlight14


End file.
